Survivor
by Snowdrop Pax
Summary: Ironhide's sparkmate died. Leaving him with his month old unborn sparkling. He and Ratchet have to work though the struggles of raising him. But Orion is not exactly normal
1. Sparkling?

**BOOM!**

 _"Kara! No!" Ironhide watched as his sparkmate went down from a shot in the abdomen franticly dialing his comm for a medic_

 _"Hide..."_

 _"Hold on Kara! Th' medic is comin."_

 _"Primus! First Aid! Get her into my medbay now." Ratchet yelled as he arrived on scene_

* * *

"Sir, we need to ask you a few questions involving your bondeds injury." One of two enforcers spoke up

Ironhide shakily nodded from where he was sitting in the medics office, waiting for the news of his bonded.

"Did you get any details of the mech that shot your bonded? Anything at all? Hight, Color, anything?" Enforcer number one asked

"Ye-yeah. He was a little taller that meh, with blue and black plating, an' a Vosian accent but no wings."

"Can You think of any reason for him to want to target your bonded?" Enforcer two asked

"Uh...No-Wait! Kara was stationed in Vos when she served in th' Elite Guard. She coulda removed the seekers wings while she was there."

"We will look in to this. Thank you for your time."

* * *

"Are you Ironhide?" A red and white medic asked

"Yeah."

"My designation is Ratchet. I am the medic that worked on your bonded, Kara."

"Kara?! Is she ok?" Ironhide asked

"Kara...offlined...on the operating table."

"No...no...nonononono...Kara...no...ah'm sorry Kara...Please...please come back." Ironhide broke down into sobs morning the loss of his beloved

"Ironhide..." Ratchet spoke up timidly, almost afraid of his next sentence

"...Y-yeah?..." Ironhide managed between sobs

"Kara, she was...carrying."

"Wha-carrying...!?"

"The sparklings are only a month old."

"Sparklin's? Oh Primus. Why. You took her from meh and now ya took my sparklin's to? Why, Primus, why?" Ironhide broke into more sobs

"I never said they offlined! Well, the older one did. But the youngest is still alive!" Ratchet said quickly

"Ma-ma sparklin'?" Its alive?"

"Yes. But you have two choises."

"Wha are they?"

"You can choose to offline the sparkling. Its pretty weak, even more so without its twin."

"NO! No. ah wont offline ma sparklin'. Wha's the other option?"

"We could put its spark in a protoform, granted it would take awhile to make one considering the size of the spark, it was only a month old after all." Ratchet said

"ah'll do it! Make the protoform and put ma sparklin' in it!"

"Ironhide. Since the sparkling was not ready to be exposed to the outside yet, it was infected by the air, and also the loss of its twin and carrier. It became defective." Ratchet stated with sorrow

"Ah don't care! Ah'll do whatever it takes! Just let meh have my sparklin'"

"Alright, but since the sparkling a defective, it will be prone to viruses so it would be best to not let it outside until it is older, and even then limit the time spent outside. Your sparkling will most likely have 'episodes' were he will glitch. So you will need to have a on call medic, as well as learn how to take care of him yourself. He can be equipped with injections to stop glitching when the symptoms start. But these will only be for public usage, like during school hours."

"Ok ah'll do whatever it takes to keep ma sparklin.

"Good, now since you need a on call medic one will have to move in with you, and I would like to be the first on that list." Ratchet said

"You? Why?"

"I am the best medic here. But if you choose me I will hand that spot over to my assistant, First Aid. I want to because I care about the spark. Unlike others, who only care for it because it is their job. I just want you to get a medic who cares."

"Alright then. I expect ya to be at ma house tomorrow at three, ta unpack. Now let meh see ma sparkling." Ironhide huffed

"Of corse." Ratchet grinned.

* * *

Ironhide gasped as he saw the small, bright blue spark in the incubater, no bigger than his smallest digit, hooked up to many tubes, some feeding it, others monitoring the pulse, and the rest making sure it beat evenly.

"You need to name him." Ratchet said coming up behind him

Him. A mech. "Orion. His name is Orion Pax.

* * *

 **Yeah! First chappy up! I am starting the next chapter now!**


	2. I Am Your Sire

Ironhide, Orions protoform is finished! Come look!" Ratchet said to Ironhide who was once again sitting the the chair next to his son, energon cube in hand.

Ironhide stood up looking at the protoform Ratchet had made. It was very nice to say the least. Two little audio finials stood out the most but they didn't pass his helm.

"It looks great Rach. How do we go about doin this?" Ironhide asked

"A spark transfusion. That's how he will get his colors. The spark will adapt to the protoform and change the grey, to whatever color he is supposed to be."

"Lets do this."

* * *

Ironhide and Ratchet watched with awe as the protoform became a red and blue, though it wasn't big, standing at about the size of Ratchets hand it made up for it in brightness. Then Bright blue optics onlined looking around before being thrown into a coughing fit. Ironhide picked the sparkling up rubbing his back gently whispering sweet nothings into his audio receptors.

The little sparkling immediately knew this mech was his sire. But where was his carrier? And why did his spark feel so empty? Not knowing what else to do he started to cry. His sobs were not very loud or strong since he was so young, they were hardly audible, but they were there.

"That's his spark talking. He doesn't know what to do without his twin." Ratchet spoke up

"Its ok Ryan. Its ok." Ironhide whispered to the crying sparkling.

* * *

Eight orns later he was released from the medics. He hadn't grown at all. He could hardly move without help. Ratchet said it was normal, since the sparkling was defective he wouldn't change much in size during his sparklinghood. He wouldn't walk or talk either.

"Here we are." Ironhide proudly proclaimed unlocking the door of a giant white building, with crystal gardens with energon fountains and a pool.

"I still cant belive you live here. It looks to expensive for your tastes." Ratchet observed walking behind Ironhide

"It is. It ain't even mine. One of Kara's friends gave it to us. Maids and all. Ah would be happy with four walls an' a roof. Its alright just a little to perfect. An the maids have a habit of callin' meh 'noblemech' ah ain't no noblemech, I am just bonded to a noblefemme." Ironhide said sourly

"Noblemech Ironhide!" One of the maids squeeled, "Its good to see you! We heard of Noblefemme Kara's offlining, for this we are sorry. Gardener Kup said you wouldn't come back! But we knew you would!"

"Its good ta see ya to, Elita. Where is Kup by the way?"

"Out in the gardens as always- who is this?!" Elita squeeled with happiness, seeing the tiny sparkling, who was staring intently at the bot that wasn't Ratchet, or his sire

"This is ma sparklin'. Orion Pax. He will be livin with us for awile."

"We should of known something was up when you brought the medic to live with us. I shall inform the other maids of the new sparkling!" Elita said scurrying off

"Ugh. An' by that she means she will tell anybot who'll listen." Ironhide chuckled

* * *

Ironhide sighed as he paced back and forth in his berthroom rubbing the sparklings back gently. Lately Orion had been having nightmares, and being the innocent sparkling he was, he was scared by them.

"Ah wish ah knew what ya were dreamin' about." Ironhide sighed again setting the sparkling on his berth

After he brought Orion home, Ironhide had set up a crib in his berthroom, not willing to let the sparkling have another room and risk not hearing him if he had a nightmare or glitch.

He was brought out of his thoughts when something moved on the floor. He was sure he put Orion on the berth, but this noise was coming from the floor. Maybe Orion had dropped his stuffed bear. No. The bear was in the crib.

Ironhide slowly turned around and was shocked

Orion _was_ on the floor, griping the edge of the berth for balance as he stood, slowly turning to take shaky steps towards his sire.

Orion fell forward into his sires waiting arms, grinning up at him.

Ironhide stood with Orion in his arms, shocked, Orion wasn't supposed to walk, Ratchet said there was no way he could ever stand, but here he was, walking. A slow grin settled on his face.

* * *

Orion walked everywhere now. He loved walking around with his sire, though it baffled Ratchet as to why a defect could walk, and so soon for that matter, or running around the gardens with Kup. Orion walking had strengthened him. It was adorable to see Orion go up or down stairs. Orion was still small so when he went up stairs he would rest he head and arms on the stair and pull the rest of his body up, in a sort of chin up. It took him around a klick to get up one stair let alone ten or twelve. Going down stairs was easier, as Orion grab on to the edge of the stair and drop down. This in turn let Orion figure out how to climb out of his crib, leading Ironhide to get a sparkling berth for Orion. Orion had smiled all that day. Orion smiled all the time. Ironhide remembered one time when two enforcers had come over to report their progress on his bonded's murder. Orion had got into a staring contest with one of the enforcers, Chase, with the most serious expression he could mange, though it looked down right adorable, until he got him to smile. It was a small minuscule thing, but still a smile, and Orion had grinned audio to audio with triumph at getting the enforcer to smile. Ironhide and Chase's partner, Tempest, had busted out laughing at the sight of the sparkling. You couldn't tell Orion was a defect. He heard, smelt, tasted, and felt like any other sparkling. Though Ironhide still didn't know if Orion could talk yet. He was small, yes, but he was determined. Ironhide had almost forgot Orion was a defect.

Until the day Orion first glitched.

That day had been scary for Ironhide. He had tucked the sparkling in his berth, and the sparkling had took a deep intake, like he was about to yawn, and then froze. His shoulders didn't even rise and fall to tell Ironhide that he was breathing. Ironhide stayed frozen in place, deeply fearing for his sparkling. Then Orion started twitching in jerky movements, glitching. Ironhide had panicked at that, until he remembered his medical training. He took a deep vent to calm himself the held Orions shoulders still, pressing one hand into his chest, right on his spark, pressing down, forcing Orion to intake. Orion had stilled after a good three klicks. Opening his Optics, not even knowing what happened, took a shaky intake, and whispered his first word.

"Sire."

It was barely a wisper, as he fell into recharge. But it was there, and Ironhide smiled gently.

He was.

He was Orions sire.

* * *

 **Chappy 2 is up! For people who don't know. A glitch is like a seizure.**


	3. I Hate You

Time pasted quickly after Orion first started talking.

He was now around the age most sparklings went to school. But due to his small size and defective state, Ratchet and Ironhide made a roundabout homeschool. Ratchet taught science and health, Ironhide taught gym, some of the maids taught math, and Kup had taken it upon himself to build a playground for 'recess'.

Ironhide never hid the truth about where he came from, or what happened to his Carrier and twin. Or that he was sick. Orion had accepted it easy, understanding he was different. Orion had gotten his own room, with his own things, but he was still able to call to Ratchet or Ironhide if he needed them. Ratchet had made injections for Orion to stop his glitching if he needed them. But what killed Ironhide the most was Orion's nightmares. The nightmares had increased in frequency, happening every dark cycle. Orion would wake up screaming in the middle of the dark cycle, saying things that made no since. Ratchet said that his mind was making up a future for him, since he might not have one. But still Ironhide did all of the research he could trying to find a way to help Orion.

* * *

"Ratchet, I think I grew!" Orion came rushing into the medbay

"In the past sol? Well aren't you an amazing little mech?"

"I'm serious Ratchet!"

"Humm?"

"Fine! I will go on remembering that you didn't give me the one thing I ever asked for and deprived me of a-"

"Ok, ok aft to the wall. Ill measure you." Ratchet said as Orion squealed standing up to his full height

"Huh. Another inch. You really are amazing."

"I did it! I grew! I grew!" Orion started jumping up and down

* * *

"Kup! I found one!" Orion held up a crystal with glee

"Good mech. Lets see now...that is a Shamen crystal, it is used in big mech drinks." Kup said studying the crystal carefully

Orion made a face, "I don't like the big mech drinks. They taste weird."

"No sparkling does Orion, you will like them when you are a big mech."

"Nuh uh. I'm not gonna be a big mech, 'member Kup, I'm gonna visit Primus before then."

"Maybe not, Orion."

"What do you mean?"

"If you wish hard enough for something to happen, it will. Orion you have thirty more klicks outside." Kup said gesturing to a timer on a nearby stand

"Awww. Ok I'm gonna go play on the swings."

"I will come get you when your times up."

* * *

Orion stared at the new face. A sparkling around his age was on the other side of the fence, looking at the slide on his playground longingly.

"Hi?" Orion tried

"Hai!" the sparkling smiled back

"What are you doing?"

"I lookin' at 'chu pretty slide. Can I play?"

"I don't know how to open the gate." Orion said gesturing to the gate on the other side of the garden

"Is Okay. I can climb." The sparkling stated, started to climb the chain link fence, falling down beside Orion

"Whats 'chu name?" The bigger sparkling asked

"Orion."

"I Jazz. Whys chu' in here? Whys not go out theres?" Jazz looked at the street and the Orion again

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"My spark is sick. If I go out there I could offline." Orion stated with an even tone, used to it by now

"Whoa. Well that's okay. I'll just come in here to play."

"Okay."

* * *

"Orion it is time to go in-" Kup stared at the new sparkling playing beside Orion, "How? Who? What?"

"I'm Jazz!"

"...Go inside Orion."

"But I wanna play more."

"Your thirty klicks is up, Orion, go inside."

"Aww. See you tomorrow Jazz?"

"See you tomorrow!" Jazz shouted as Orion went inside

Kup looked on as Jazz climbed the fence, scampering off to his house, "Dear Primus, how am I going to explain this to Ironhide?"

* * *

"You cant come 'ere any more." Ironhide stated to Jazz around the third time he came over to play with Orion

"Wha' why not?" Jazz demanded, placing his servos on his hips

Ironhide huffed, "If you continue to play with Ryan, Ryan will get sick because of your germs. You don't want Ryan to get sick do ya?"

"...No..."

"Good. So then you stay away from Ryan, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey, Jazz" Orion called to Jazz from inside his fence

Jazz looked at him and then kept walking

"...Jazz...?" Orion asked softly his servo sliding down the fence

"It was for your own good, Ryan." Ironhide stated coming up behind him

"Jazz." Orion whispered as tears streaked down his face

* * *

"This is all your fault, Ironhide." Ratchet said as Orion purged again

"Wha'? Ma fault? How?"

"Orion made himself sick because he thinks Jazz hates him. You made Jazz leave Orion. Put two and two together."

"Ill tell im'. Ironhide stated going over to the berth Orion was on, "Ryan, ah..ah made Jazz leave."

"You made him leave?" Orion asked weakly

"Yeah. And ah'm sorry, and he can come back and-"

"I hate you." Orion cut Ironhide off with those words as he fell into emergency status

Ironhide's optics widened at that. His sparkling had never told him that before, and he said it with such venom.

His once happy, bubbly, giggling, sparkling said he hated him.

What had he done?

* * *

 **Quick update for today! Its a little short but I will try to get another done to make up for it!**


	4. A New Friend

Orion hardly spoke to Ironhide anymore.

Ironhide had tried everything he could think of. He let Jazz come back to play, he had given Orion extra time outside, he had apoligised every chance he got.

But Orion still wouldn't talk.

Ratchet had said that he would talk on his own time, and that he couldn't force him. But Ironhide had never seen a sparkling with so much _hate_ pouring off of him.

"Orion." He stared as he came upon him in the hallway

Orion turned and walked to other way.

"Orion, please!"

"What?!" Orion abruptly turned, "Is there something else you want to take away from me?! Something else for me to wonder about until I offline?!"

Ironhide understood then, Orion wasn't mad at him because he had taken his friend away from him.

He was sad because he had no other friends.

"Orion...come 'ere." Ironhide knelt down and open up his arms for Orion

"They hate me." Orion sobbed as he was picked up, "They call me names and they don't play with me. When Jazz moved in I finally had a friend."

Ironhide rested his chin on Orion's head, thinking about what his sparkling just told him.

"Sire?"

"Yeah, Ryan?"

"I know I'm not gonna live for very long, so, when I offline, can you make sure Jazz is there?"

"Of course."

* * *

"So then, I put him on the counter to get him some food and the cook came in and shrieked really loud! It hurt my audios. And sire made me take him back outside. But he will come back soon!" Ironhide chuckled as his sparkling told the tale of his 'pet' turbolizard to Jazz.

"Woah! When he comes back will ya show me?"

"Yeah! Only I might not be here when he comes back..."

"What chu' mean?"

"I got ta go to Polyhex for a breem to get my spark checked."

"Woah! Are you scared?"

"No. Its always the same. I go to sleep for a little while, and when I wake up my spark is all tingly and no bot will let me eat anything for a whole sol. And then I stay there for about another five sols then they let me come home." Ironhide frowned at that. What Orion didn't know was that while he was asleep the medics made sure his spark was running without any glitches, other that the one he already had of corse. Ratchet said he would do it here, but the right medical equipment was at a hospital, the nearest one that had all of the tools was in Polyhex

"Huh. Weird. Well Ill come look for him everyday while ya gone and if I find him I will tell ya."

"Yeah! I can comm you from the Hospital!"

"Cool!"

* * *

Prowl frowned at his brother, who was pacing in front of the comm. His brother had been going on and on about some noblemech sparkling he met. They all knew it wasn't true, because every sparkling Jazz had met had made fun of his accent. But Jazz still went on and on about it. He had tried to get his creators to make him stop, especially when he had come home crying because 'Orion's' sire had forbid him from coming over.

That time he had almost believed him.

Almost.

He also believed that Orion was sick. That was the whole reason he was pacing, waiting for Orion to comm him from some hospital he was going to.

"Still waiting for Orion?" His sire, Blaster, asked coming into the main room.

"Sire." He said exasperated that his creators were _still_ encouraging this.

"Yep! He will call soon. He said he would." Jazz piped up happily

"And I am sure he will." Their carrier, Bronze, said sitting next to him on the couch, "But you must be patient, being in a hospital is hard. He could be sleeping or still with the medics, so don't be to upset if he doesn't call." That was their carriers way of telling Jazz that he wasn't going to call while still encoriging him.

"Yeah ma' I know. Sit down sire, I want him to meet ya if he calls!"

Prowl huffed as Blasted sat down on the couch as well.

"Yeah! Now he can meet all of you!" Jazz scrambled into Bronze's lap still staring at the comm.

Prowl leaned over to his carrier and whispered low enough so Jazz couldn't hear, "This sparkling isn't going to call, he's fake, why do we have to sit here and wait for a call that wont happen?"

Bronze wisped back, "Its best to humor him, Prowl, we wont be here for very long."

"Why cant you just tell him to stop. Orion. Is. Not. Real. Why encourage it?"

"There are not many good sparklings out there Prowl. I think its better to have a imaginary friend than be friends with some gang. Besides Prowl you were the same way. Remember?" His carrier was to over protective. A gang? In the middle of a noblemech town in Iacon?

Prowl huffed and fell back into the couch, though not without a slight blush.

The comm rang.

Blaster and Bronze shared a bewildered look as Jazz bounced up and down on Bronze, "He called, He called!"

Jazz pushed the 'talk' button on the comm.

"Hi Orion!" They were all equally surprised at the red in blue sparkling that came on.

"Hi Jazz." The sparkling replied taking a bite out of the sundae that was on his lap

"Lucky! I want frozen energon!" Jazz huffed

"I have to eat it. I cant have anything solid until the medic says so." The sparkling pouted

"Well at least you get frozen energon! Orion I want you to meet my family!"

* * *

 **Fun fact: Bronze is a slang term for, Police. Oh yeah chappy four is up btw..**


	5. Leave Him Alone

**Note:**

 **Icy: Regular text**

 **Random: Italic**

 **Hothead: Bold**

* * *

Around thirty klicks later Orion had to leave for a check up.

"What did ya think? Was he nice? Did ya like him?" Jazz exploded with questions

"He was very nice Jazz." Bronze soothed, "Only, why was he in the hospital?"

"His spark is sick. He told me it was because when he was only a month old, his carrier died. So he had to be extracted from 'er spark, his older twin died because he was too weak. And Orion is weak too. That's why he is in the medics.

"I see." Blaster shared a look with Bronze over the top of Jazz's head, "When can we meet Orion?"

* * *

"An, is' brother died around three sols later. That's th' whole story on how Ryan came to be." Ironhide finished

"That's amazing." Bronze said, "That someone so small could have such a big impact. Are you planning on enrolling him in school? There is a great private academy around here, Jazz goes there."

"Ah wasn't plannin' on it. Other sparklin's don't take to well to Orions...defects."

"Oh we had the same problem with Jazz. Sparkling's don't like his accent, but most kids that go there are really nice. And some of them have...traits...of their own. Jazz told me about his friend who is completely mute. She cant speak at all. There are some bullies...but all schools have them."

"Well, ah'll think about it. You're right though. Ah cant keep Ryan outa school forever."

* * *

"School School School!" Orion sang as they walked up to the double doors of the fifteen story school.

Ironhide was surprised at how big it was, first thinking it was a company skyscraper, not a school. He was also surprised that sparklings could go here no matter what grade they could learn from the same school until they matured.

"Alright. You know where you injection is?"

"Yep."

"How bout your medicine?"

"Yes."

"When do you take your medicine?"

"At Lunch."

"Alright, come on lets go." Ironhide took Orions servo and walked him into the school building.

* * *

"Class we have a new student today. This is Orion Pax, he will be joining us, any questions." The teacher, Miss Arcee, asked.

One boys servo raised

"Yes Heatwave?"

"Are you really defective?"

"Heatwave, that is not an appropriate question." Arcee started but Orion answered anyway

"No I am not. But I am older that all of you."

"How so?" A Helicopter asked

"Raise your servo to speak Blades." Arcee reprimanded.

An orange and white servo shot up

"Yes Blades?"

"How so?"

"I was put in a protoform when I was only a month old you all have to wait until you are nine months old. So I am older."

As the class ooed and awed over this new fact Arcee had Orion sit down in an empty chair next to another bot

"Orion this is Blitzwing, Blitzwing, Orion."

"Hi!" Orion turned to his new partner but he only hunched down mumbling a 'hi' though with his thick and heavy accent it sounded more like 'zi'"

Orion turned back to the teacher since it seemed his new partner didn't want to talk.

* * *

Orion was standing in line waiting for the teacher to come back to lead them to lunch when he saw Blitzwing in the middle of the hallway with three older boys pushing and taunting him. He stepped out of line to better hear what was going on.

"Come on Blitzwing say something for us." One boy said

"Come on Rockpounder, I think he is shy." another one said laughing

"Ust...ust leave meh alone..." Blitzwing whimpered

They laughed again

"What was that?" The last one said, "Speak up Blitz we cant here you."

"He told you to leave him alone." Orion boldly spoke up coming closer to the group.

Most of the class gasped and turned to get a better look at what was going to happen.

"Your new here. So I'll tell you what, you get back in line and we will let you off with a warning." The leader, Rockpounder, said.

"Not when your still bullying him."

"Get back in line defective!"

"Your the one that has the defective mentality. I said NO! Comprehend that? N...O...No." Orion said slowly

"Why You! Ill tell you one more time. get. back. in. line." Rockpounder said pointing

Orion stood still

Rockponder charged at him aiming a punch for his helm.

Orion grabbed his fist at the last moment, using al of his strength to spin him around. Throwing a random punch, he managed to hit Rockpounder in the _spark_.

"Leave him alone." Orion hissed as Rockpounder cluched his spark.

All three bots took off.

"Are you okay?" Orion asked pulling Blitzwing of the ground

"That...That- _VAS AWESOME!"_ Orion gasped as Blitzwing's helm _spun_ stopping to reveal a completely black face with red eyes and a mouth

The helm spun again reveling the first face.

"I'm Zorry!" He was about to run when Orion grabbed his shoulder

"What, _Who,_ was that?"

"Zhat vas Random, mine other personality.

"That was so COOL! Do you have any more?"

"Only one more." Blitzwing said surprised, "His name is Hothead."

"That is a cool name."

* * *

 **Ok so this is in the TFP universe BUT charchers from Rescue Bots and Animated are it it. It is confusing but...hey.**


	6. Survivor

Jazz smiled he was moved to Orion's class and was sitting behind him. They were both about twelve thousand vorns of age now, at the beginning stages of puberty. Orion had become a lot like his sire, he was sweet most of the time, but when he felt like it he turned into a sarcastic, insult thowing, glitch.

Jazz still laughed when that happened.

As three bots came into the class he heard Orion mutter something that sounded like 'Douches'.

What?

They came up to Orion desk and the one that seemed to be the leader slammed his servo on Orion and Blitzwings shared table.

"I'm surprised you showed up to school this year, Orion, after what happened last time."

What?

Instead of making a snarky comment or growling like Jazz though he would Orion _smiled_.

"Nice to see you to Rockpounder. How is the sixth grade treating you. Or did your Carrier hold you back?"

'Rockpounder' snarled, "You leave my Carrier out of this."

"Ah so that's how it is. She is still with the faker huh...no time for Rocky boy?"

"Where is yours Orion? Oh that's right...shes dead!"

"Not only to you talk slag, your breath smells like it too. So seeming how I don't want to expose myself to your inability to take care of your denta, why don't you leave? Go down to the fifth grade since you were held back. Or, I know! Go to the preschool down the block! Your processor is there!" Orion laughed

"Couldn't think of any comebacks Orion?"

"Ah, ah, ah, Still hearing slag."

"Fragger." Rockbreaker was almost out the door when Orion called

"Why don't you go down to the washrooms and eat a bar of soap? Maybe then you will learn some new vocabulary. As well has proper denta care. Oh and take those goons with you, their the only ones that listen to you anyway. Not like you care, what was it you called them behind their back? Small processer Heckitcoxes?"

"Why you-!"

"Don't tell me you both need to go to the head mistresses again do you?" The teacher asked as the came in, though her optic contact was on Rockponder.

Again?

"Don't look at me! He started it!" Rockbreaker defended

"Seeming how your are supposed to be in the fifth grade Rockpounder, I don't think that is true. Now do you need me to call you creator?"

"No Mrs. Neterlander." Rockpounder ground out leaving the room.

"Sparkshatter, Bonecrusher, return to your seats." The teacher said to the boys Rockpounder was with as Orion called out to Rockbreaker.

"Enjoy the fifth grade _again,_ Rockbreaker." Orion shouted as the leaned back in his seat

What. The. Slag? Jazz stared wide opticed behind his visor at the scene that just happened before him.

* * *

Jazz sat down next to Orion at the lunch table with his ration.

"Okay mech. What was that? That...thing...in first period! What was that about?"

"We have an old history." Orion replied

"That...that's it? Me, your best friend for ever, gets a 'We have an old history'? Come on mech a little more details please?"

"I was the only one to ever stand up to Rockbreaker. He got ticked. I moved on with my life. The End." Orion shrugged

"Okay...I can see why ya didn't tell me, there is nothin to tell. But what bout' what he said 'the incident last year' what was that?"

Orion sighed, "Last year, I got suspended for two days because I punched Sparksshatter in the spark."

"Oh well dats nothin either...Sorry I yelled at ya."

Orion smiled, "No Problem."

* * *

Jazz was worried.

This past week Orion had closed off. He would hardly talk at school anymore and that was even if he showed up. He and Blitzwing were both getting concerned. That's why he had invited Orion over to his house to 'study'.

"Orion," Jazz began, "Why haven't ya been showing up to school lately?"

"Orion dropped his helm. "I don't wanna talk about it." He muttered

"Its me isn't it."

"Wha- No. No. Its just...the date of my carriers offlining is coming up and my sire tends to use highgrade to relieve the pain and I feel like it is my fault and...it...its just not a good time of the vorn for us."

"Ya know I'm always here Orion." Jazz said putting a supportive servo on Orions shoulder

* * *

 _"I often wonder if that whole murder thing was a myth. Maybe Mistress Kara offlined giving birth."_

That sentence repeated in Orions head over and over. Did he cause his carriers offlining? Where the maids right? Why else would his sire drink highgrade? He couldnt help a murder.

That though struck something in Orion.

He slowly crept into the kitchen, and getting the smallest knife he could find he cut two long gashes down his arms.

He was wrong.

* * *

Orion woke up to voices.

"Orion?"

"Orion!"

He opened his optics slowly to find...his sire.

"Sire."

"Orion! We found you passed out in the kitchen, who did this to you?" Ratchet asked

"Me. I did this to me."

"You...? But why?"

"Cause I caused carriers offlining. Why else would you drink highgrade?"

Relization flooded Ironhides processer

"No drink because Ah was their when she was feel like Ah could of done something. We didn't even know you where there until Ratchet told meh. Orion this isn't your fault. Where did you even get that idea?"

"The maids talked about it."

"What? Tha' dosnt matter now anyway. Ryan, you survived being born to early. You survived a shot to your carriers spark. You survived you carrier and your twins offlinin' you are a survivor!" Ironhide stated

His sire was right

He was

He was a survivor

A survivor

* * *

 **That's it! End! Done! Finished! Unless I can be persuaded by...reviews? Maybe?**


	7. PTSD

Ironhide looked grimly upon the frame of the med berth. Over the last few orns Orion had gotten better. He had stopped glitching, and his spark pulsed normally, even his nighmares stopped. Then about an hour ago, Orion woke up screaming and crying, refusing to go back to recharge and said the one thing that chilled Ironhide to the spark

'He'll kill me.'

That sentince had stopped Ironhide and Ratchet, who had come to check on Orion, in their tracks. Ratchet had injected some purple cora into Orion to calm him down enough to go back into recharge. Now Ironhide was sitting next to the med berth Orion was on musing his own thoughts on what had happened.

"Sire?" Ironhides head snapped up looking over to the groggy Orion

"Ryan, it aint even light out. You should go back ta recharge."

"But Nemesis told me to wake up."

"Nemesis?" Ironhide looked confused

"Yeah, My twin, Nemesis. We are identical, but he is black and purple."

Ironhide looked up at Ratchet, who had mouthed the word 'Primus'. Ratchet shook his helm and looked at the door, clearly telling him that he would explain later

"Uh-huh. Why don't you tell me all bout it in th morning, Ryan. Get some rest."

"Okay."

* * *

"He is showing symptoms of PTSD. When he goes into recharge at night he sees his twin, or Kara's murderer."

"Tha's why he though somebot was tryin to kill im'?

"Exactly. I think it is time to withdraw him from school. His PTSD could be triggered from anything. We will have to eliminate anything that triggers it. The staff, the cook, Kup, or Jazz. Even me if we have to!" Ratchet sighed, "We need to start by getting rid of any traces of Kara or Orion's twin from the house."

"Lets Get ta work."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jazz knocked on the door of Orions house. Orion hadn't shown up to school that day and he was worried.

"Yeah?" A mech he only seen a couple of times answered.

"I'm here ta see Orion. He didn't show up ta school."

"Your Jazz?"

"Yeah..."

"Come in."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Orion?"

Orion shrieked, cluching his pillow to his chest, backpedaling until his back hit the wall.

"Slag! Ryan...Its okay. Its just meh...Ironhide remember? I'm your sire. No ones here Ryan. No one can get ya."

"S-sire?" Orion slowly turned around on his berth

"Yeah. Sire. Come on Ryan lets go outside."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ironhide sighed as he stood next to Kup. Orion sat on his knees, Optics darting around looking for any danger. His whole posture was alert, ready to bolt at a moments notice.

Kup noticed too and tried to distract Orion from it, "Hey Orion. You wanna give a old mech a servo and help find some fueling crystals?"

Orions frame jerked at the voice, but calmed slightly when he realized who it was, "No." He whispered

"No? But its your favorite thing to do. Why don't you want to now?"

"I just don't wanna."

"You wanna go over ta Jazz's?" Ironhide asked frowning

"Jazz hates me." Orion hung his head

"Were did ya get that idea?" Ironhide frowned more

"Everyone does. Its my fault Carrier and Nemesis died."

"Wha- No is not Orion." Ironhide basically shouted

"Isnt it? I'm too stupid, so I wouldn't know."

"Your not stupid, Ryan!"

"So why did you take me out of school! I must be stupid!" Orion stood up pointing accusingly at Ironhide

 _"Kara no!"_

 _"Sire?" Orion looked confused_

 _BOOM_

 _"I-I love you Ironhide."_

 _"Carrier!" Orions optics widened at the sight of his carrier bloody with energon_

 _"This is all your fault!" Ironhide turned to look at him, his face streak with tears._

 _"What?" Orion started crying_

 _"He is right this is your fault." His carrier stood up energon still leaking from her frame_

 _"I'm sorry!" Orion was sobbing now_

 _"Your worthless!" Their was a bright glow and Nemesis stood before him a whitish blue color_

 _"I know!"_

 _"WORTHLESS, WORTHLESS, WORTHLESS." Came the chant_

 _"No! I'm sorry! Stop it please!" Orion covered his audios and shook his head_

 _Everything went black_

 **Yeah Yeah, I know I said this was done...BUT ive had renowned inspraration for it.**

 **PTSD stands for 'Post Tramatic Stress Disorder.' Symptoms are...**

 **Recurrent, unwanted distressing memories of the traumatic event**

 _ **Reliving the traumatic event as if it were happening again (flashbacks)**_

 _ **Upsetting dreams about the traumatic event**_

 _ **Severe emotional distress or physical reactions to something that reminds you of the event**_

 ** _Negative feelings about yourself or other people_**

 _ **Inability to experience positive emotions**_

 _ **Feeling emotionally numb**_

 ** _Lack of interest in activities you once enjoyed_ **

_**Hopelessness about the future**_

 **Memory problems, including not remembering important aspects of the traumatic event**

 _ **Difficulty maintaining close relationships**_

 _ **Irritability,**_ ** _angry outbursts or aggressive behavior_ **

_**Always being on guard for danger**_

 ** _Overwhelming guilt or shame_ **

**Self-destructive behavior**

 **Trouble concentrating**

 _ **Trouble sleeping**_

 ** _Being easily startled or frightened_  
**

 **The ones in Italic are the symptoms I'm giving to Orion. This is excluding any rembering of the event since Orion wasn't their. But Orion will exprice it in his own way.**


	8. Kara?

Orion onlined worriedly, but was surprised when his sire scooped him up and hugged him tight

"Oh, Orion. Ah was so worried, ya just collapsed like that!"

But you-you said I was worthless."

"What? Orion?"

"Carrier got s-shot and she came back and you and her and Nemesis and-"

"No. Nononono. Orion none of that happened! It was just a flashback."

"It was?"

"Yes!" Ironhide said with relief cuddling Orion to his chest

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ironhide looked over to Orion worriedly, he had suggested that they had eat lunch in the common room, but Orion wasn't eating, just starring at his energon with a blank look

"Ryan? Are you hungry?"

Orion glanced up at him with dull optics, "No."

"Ya don't have ta eat if ya don't want ta."

Orion set his cube on the table.

"I wanna go for a walk."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Orion sighed as he sat on a bench in a local park. He was to only one there and it looked quite deserted. He knew his sire was worried about him, but why? He was a stupid defective. He wasn't even gonna live much longer.

Before his thoughts got futher a servo slid over his mouth.

Orion screamed and tried to bite at the servo over his mouth before something smashed over his helm, knocking him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I gotta lot of bots willing to pay good money for him." A mech said, looking over the limp form on the berth.

"Pay? I thought you said we were going to ransom him." The femme asked

"No. Were gonna sell him. But first we gotta train him."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Iacon Enforcer H.Q."_

"Yes, I have information on the wearabouts of a missing youngling." The femme glanced at the door of the wearhouse

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sideways, you are under arrest for, sparklingnapping, illegal underground slave dealing, black marketing off sparkling and younglings, slave coding sparklings and younglings, and selling and owning illegal slave coding, and truth coding." Chase droned putting cuffs on Sideways.

"Are you the person who called the enforcers?" Tempest asked the femme

"Yes."

"You do realize that, since you had a part in this, you are under arrest as well?"

"Yes."

"However," Ultra Magnus spoke up, "Since you intend to plead guilty, and since you helped us find the youngling, as well as countless more, the counsel will be generous to you and your sentence."

"Magnus, Sir, the younglings sire is on his way now." Tempest reported

"Good. Red Alert. Check the youngling for any damage, and for any signs of...rape."

"Of course, sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

"The youngling, Orion, shows no signs of any kind of rape." Red Alert reported, "But," She added, "He has been extremely abused. Cracked plating, all transformation gears have been stripped, his spark casing is dented, his audio receptors were broken off, his protoform is dented severely, and his voice box is fractured."

"Is that it?" Ultra Magnus asked with wide optics

"No, Sir. He has serveral codes I cant remove. Slave code, truth code, and coldspark code. I fidded with the coldspark one a bit, so now it can be switched on and off. He is malnourished, only feeding on small amounts of drone energon, so he will need a glossa and tank replacement. He also shows signs of PTSD, but that was from before he was reported missing."

"Primus." Ultra Magnus gaped

"Sir, the younglings sire is outside now." Chase reported

"Lead him in. Red, bring the sparking here."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Primus! Orion!" Ironhide cuddled his sparking to his chest

Orion instantly relaxed as his sire held him, pressing an audio to his spark.

"Thank you." Ironhide turned to the enforcers and Ultra Magnus, "For bringin' mah sparkling home."

"It is not us you should be thinking. Kara is the one who made the call." Ultra Magnus gestured to the femme

"...Kara...?" Ironhide looked wide opticed at the femme.

* * *

 **CLIFFY! Sorry! Nope I'm not!**


	9. Thats what you think

"Ironhide?" Kara stared at him

"Um...We will leave you two alone." Ultra Magnus spoke up

"Can ya take Orion? Chase said he needed a tank replacement?"

"Of course."

Orion wimpered as he was switched from his sires arms.

"Relax Orion. Their gonna help you." As the team left Ironhide turned to Kara

"Ironhide, I was planning to tell you. I really was." She spoke up

"So, by tellin' meh, you mean sparklingnap our youngling to be sold of as a slave?!"

"Our?" Kara squeeked

"Yeah, you were carryin when you were shot."

"I...I don't remember much. I remember you, and then blackness, and then I woke up with Sideways. Ironhide if I knew he was ours, or even yours I would of stopped Sideways."

"So ya would save Ryan, IF, you knew he was ours. But ya would do it to countless other sparklings?"

"Ironhide, Sideways saved me, I owed him my life."

"No, Kara, you coulda walked outa here at any time."

"Ironhide-"

"No, I don't need you as a bonded, Orion sure doesn't need you a carrier, I'm leaving."

"Ironhide I-"

"Burn in the Pit, Kara!" Ironhide yelled as he stormed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orion's PTSD had only gotten worse. He was no longer haunted by his carriers 'death' but by the fact he was abused and almost sold. His relationship with Jazz had fallen out and he no longer wanted to pick crystals with Kup. He had worse nightmares now, and bit his glossa to keep from screaming. He would slide into bed with Ironhide almost every night, just to be comforted.

"S-sire?" Orion squeaked shaking his sire awake

"..mmm? Yeah, Orion?"

"If Car-Carri...she is still alive, Is my twin still alive?"

"Oh, Ryan." Ironhide cuddled his sparkling. He couldn't even register Kara as his carrier anymore, he silently cursed the femme, "He isn't, Ryan, m sorry. Ratchet saw his spark dim."

"I-I...wanna be with him. I don't wanna be here. But I want you to come with me. And Ratchet. Will you come with me?" Orion kept studdering over his words, but what hit Ironhide was the fact that his son was talking about offlining himself

"Everythin's gonna be okay soon, Ryan."

* * *

Jazz sighed, he was bored. Orion didn't want to hang out with him anymore. He had no friends at school and his creators were lame. He didn't even know why Orion didn't want to hang out with him. He just stopped. Stopped coming over, stopped talking to him. He didn't even see him outside anymore.

He took a deep breath then knocked on Orion's door.

A mech he had come to recognize as Kup answered the door.

"Yeah?"

"I came here ta see if Orion wanted ta hang." Jazz explained

Kup stared at him a minute before stepping aside, "Come on then."

* * *

Jazz placed the entertainment pad down in front of Orion, "I wanted ta give this ta ya. Its a gift."

Orion looked at him and picked the pad up, "Thank you." He whispered

"Look mech, I get th' feeling ya don't want meh around. Ill leave ya in peace, but I wanna know why. Why don't ya wanna hang any more?"

Orion looked down, "My carrier is not dead."

"Whaddya mean?"

"She is not dead. She never was. She intended to sell me as a slave."

"...I'm sorry. I don't really know what ta say..."

"Say you will stay. Stay here, hang out?"

Jazz gave a sad smile, "Ill stay."

* * *

"...There. That should do it." Ratchet informed, "His Truthcodes and Slavecodes are completely deactivated."

"Orion?" Ironhide asked

Orion launched himself into his sires arms, "Sire." He sobbed, "I was so scared, He locked me in a room and made me wear a collar, and he beat me, and whipped me, and dripped acid in my joints, and he said he was-was gonna-" Orion sobbed more, now that he was able to speak freely without his slavecode punishing him.

Ironhide gave an angry rev, "Its okay Orion. He is gone. Your safe now."

"No! No! He-he said...he said that he-he would come for me! He said it!"

"Orion, tha' mech is behind bars. e' cant hurt ya.

"That's what you think."

"Wha' ah think? Orion whaddya talkin bout'?" But Orion was already asleep.

What in the name of Primus was Orion talking about?

* * *

 **Okay so you guys. You might notice that my writing in between chapters or pharagraps changes sometimes. That is because over the time that I submite the Doc, update it, and publish it, I get more and more writing experience, and more into Transformers. like you might of noticed that threw out the story Ironhide said 'he' and half way though the chapter he started saying 'e'' that's because I have been watching G1 and Ive noticed that Ironhide is very Southern, and has a very heavy accent. So ive been studying it, and have updated my writing accordingly. So if you notice the point of switch between the two, you will notice where I have left the doc before updating today. So basicly anytime Ironhide says he in the chapter above, was an older update. I could go back and update all of that. But I personally think that shows my progress as a writer. This is Fanfiction people, It is where people write for fun. If this books was going to be published, I would of gone back though all the chapters and updated that, but this isn't going to be published. And besides, my penmanship shows I am trying. And you have to remember I am still a new writer.**


	10. PLEASE READ

**I know you guys were expecting an update. And I am so so so working on it! I'm almost ready to post the next Chap in Orion the Rescue Bot. But (SPOILERS) Trax is SO hard to do. He is just so proper! I can nail Ironhide and Jazz no problem but Trax dosent use contractions. And so after I finish I have to re-read like 3 time to make sure I don't use any contractions in his speech. (END SPOILERS) Anyway, I give you this note to tell you about a change to my update schedule. Currently, it was me writing on Friday and updating Friday night or Saturday morning and then writing more on Sunday. But we started going to this new church that has a youth group that meets Tuesday and Sunday nights. I started going to that. And now I cant stay up late on Saturdays because church starts at 9 on Sundays. So Now I am only updating on Fridays and Saturdays. And sometimes not even then, for example, this Saturday my group is planning a pool party, and they are planning a beach vacation July 8-9, so those days I cant update. Once summer hits, I can start updating ALOT quicker. My Summer should be June 13 and my youth group is only a school year group. So Summer (Minus July 8-9) I should be good to go.**


	11. On Our Own

**Three orns later.**

Orion ran around the yard with Jazz at his peds. The game was pointless, consisting of non-stop running. When both younglings tired out one of the maids, Kan'ee, brought them freshly made frozen energon.

"Master Ironhide, there is someone at the door for you." Another maid, Oohala, stated.

"Did they say ther' name?"

"Mirage."

"Ill be right there. Orion, stay outta trouble."

Coming to the front door, Ironhide smiled at the blue and white mech.

"Well Ill be, it really is you."

"But of course. I thought I would stop by while I was in town. Have a chat."

"Sounds good. Come n'."

"So how have you been? Still 'Blowing things up.'" Mirage asked politely as always

"Nah. Ive given up the ol' guns."

"Really now? That's one thing I never thought I would hear you say. May I ask why?"

"I met a femme. Heck, even crazier than Mia. Got bonded, you know the whole nine yards."

"Really? However, if she is better that Chromia, how come you gave up your guns?"

"Guns aren't exactly sparkling friendly 'Raj."

"Sparkling friendly? You had a sparkling?"

Speak of Unicron and he shall appear.

"Sire! Jazz went home!"

"Ryan, come ere' I want you to meet someone!"

"Okay, sire." Orion walked in the room, his armor dirty from playing outside

"Why, hello there. I am Mirage."

"Hey. I'm Orion."

"Well, I have to say. With that red there is now mistaking he is your sparkling, Ironhide."

"Its a one of a kind color. If ah do say so mahself."

"Cool, so can I go? I'm hungry."

"Ya just ate..."

"That was, like, thirty klicks ago."

"Yeah, yeah." Ironhide laughed as he left

"Definitely your sparkling."

"He has been doin' better."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryan, suffers from PTSD."

"Really? It didn't seem like it. From what? If I may ask."

"His carrier died. She got shot when she was carrying him. Th' medic removed him and his twin prematurely, his older twin died. Orion suffered dreams of th' shooter, we think its because of the carrier/creation bond between them he knew what happened. He got over it slowly. But around four orns ago, he was kindnapped and coded, we found him an orn later. Turns out, his carrier was the one who kidnapped him. She was working for a slave dealer. Both were arrested, but Ryan's PTSD came back, some traumatic thing from when he was kidnapped. But he wont tell anyone about it."

"That...oh my...I...I don't honestly know what to say."

"Its fine Raj' but for his sake, don't bring it up."

"Of course."

* * *

"Hey, Sire?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Ratchet?"

"Well yeah. Ratchet is a very good friend."

"So you like hanging out with him?"

"Sure, I guess?"

"Kay, thanks Sire."

"Your welcome?"

* * *

"Hey Ratchet?"

"Yes, what is it Orion?"

"Do you like my Sire?"

"Yes I do, Orion, your Sire is a very nice and caring mech."

"He likes you too." Orion left the med bay.

"Likes me how...?"

* * *

"Sire?"

"Yeah Ryan?"

"Ratchet likes you." Orion smiled

"Likes me how?"

Orion just shrugged. "He would like the Opera."

"The Opera? Yeah, he'd like that..."

Orion smiled as his Sire walked out in a daze. Phaze one complete.

* * *

 **Wow. Ive been putting this story off way to long. I'm so sorry. But short update to show you that this isn't abandond!**


End file.
